


Работник года

by porosenok_M, WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porosenok_M/pseuds/porosenok_M, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: О том, как Вельзевул решила превзойти Кроули в гадостях, Гавриил Азирафаэля — в хороших делах, и что из этого вышло
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Работник года

Вельзевул, стиснув кулаки, впилась ногтями в ладони — огромное лицо предателя Кроули нагло ухмылялось со стены ей и всему аду.

— Что это? — злобно пророкотала она, и все демоны вокруг вжали головы в плечи. — Дагон?!

— Помните проект «Работник года»? — спросила та, выпучив глаза больше обычного.

— Разумеется.

— После неслучившегося Армагеддона у нас наконец появилось время на эту инициативу, и она хороша для укрепления командного духа — это то, что нам сейчас необходимо.

— Да! Но какого Дьявола на стене портрет Кроули?! — Рев Вельзевул был слышен на всех девяти кругах.

— Он лучший за прошлый отчетный период.

В воздухе повисла оглушительная, звенящая тишина.

— Он не работает в нашей конторе больше года! — Вельзевул попыталась воззвать к разуму Дагон.

— Но он у нас числится. Присылает отчеты, да и в своей работе хорош.

— Покажите эти отчеты.

Некоторое время спустя Вельзевул уныло разглядывала колонну папок с нее ростом.

— Это за год?

— Да, — утвердительно оскалилась Дагон.

— Принеси за тот же период отчеты… Ну, скажем, Хастура.

Стопка высотой в фут не впечатляла.

— Дагон, как ты считаешь… Может быть, Кроули хочет вернуться к нам и выслуживается?

— Непохоже. Он живет с ангелом. Я отслеживала дела за этот год, отчеты не врут.

— Нда-а, — протянула Вельзевул, думая о своей ненависти ко всем рыжим демонам.

Волосы Дагон раздражали не меньше, чем портрет Кроули.

— Хочешь сделать хорошо — сделай это сам, — проворчала Вельзевул. — Я отправляюсь на Землю и пробуду там год, а ты здесь выполняешь свои и мои обязанности.

Вельзевул ухмыльнулась: вытянувшееся от расстройства лицо Дагон стало хоть какой-то компенсацией за потраченные нервы. В любом случае, она не намерена была и в следующем году видеть на стене Кроули.

В мире людей была весна. Поднявшись по эскалатору, Вельзевул вышла в цветущий город. Начать стоило с Лондона — если в нем веками сидел Кроули, значит, эманаций зла скопилось достаточно, а совращать души гораздо легче, чем в другом месте. Она вздохнула полной грудью — никаких эманаций. Мимо пронеслась стайка воробьев, солнечные лучи пронизывали воздух, а сзади раздался ненавистный, до боли знакомый голос:

— Исчадие ада, что привело тебя сюда? Ты послана на Землю, чтобы помешать мне?

Над Вельзевул навис Гавриил, вышедший из тех же дверей, что и она.

— Да кому ты нужен? — Вельзевул ткнула его острым ногтем под ребра, тем самым обозначая, что дистанцию не помешало бы увеличить.

Гавриил брезгливо одернул пиджак. Вельзевул показала ему средний палец, поправила шапку, устраивая муху удобнее, развернулась и пошла прочь. Настроение портилось с головокружительной скоростью. Вскинув руку, она поймала такси и, не удостоив своего извечного оппонента взглядом, отправилась в сторону Кенсингтона, где располагалась служебная квартира.

Огромный лофт, светлый и почти пустой, встретил Вельзевул тишиной. Она с удовольствием огляделась, бросила ключи на каминную полку и щелкнула пальцами. Висящая в футуристической конструкции орхидея тут же завяла. Щелкнула снова — и отчеты Кроули ровными стопками разместились на полу у обтянутого кожей дивана.  
Взяв первую папку, Вельзевул скинула неудобные оксфорды, легла, закинув ноги на подлокотник и погрузилась в чтение. Через несколько часов она наткнулась на фразу «...запустил в твиттере флешмоб #идеальныйдень».

Вельзевул к этому моменту перестала понимать хоть что-то.

— Дагон! — рявкнула она в трубку стационарного телефона, похожего на пульт управления космическим кораблем (к нему, чтобы позвонить в ад, пришлось применить чудо). — Как ты проверяла отчеты Кроули? Там же ни черта не понятно.

— На журнальном столике лежит ноутбук, — отозвалась трубка. — Плоский черный металлический прямоугольник, откройте его.

Вельзевул последовала совету. Черный экран никаких ответов ей не дал.

— И?

— Там есть клавиши. Нажмите на самую верхнюю справа и подождите.

Дисплей мигнул, по нему поплыли разводы, а потом все остановилось, явив на экране какое-то болото.

— Здесь болото, — сообщила Вельзевул.

— Так и должно быть, это заставка для рабочего стола. Потом поменяете, если захотите. Под клавишами внизу есть прямоугольник. Видите?

— Вижу, — буркнула Вельзевул, уже не уверенная в своей идее превзойти Кроули. Висел себе и висел на стене... Всегда можно было просто отменить инициативу с работником года.

— Проведите по нему пальцем и смотрите при этом в экран. Что-нибудь происходит? — Голос Дагон сверлил в ухо на одной жуткой монотонной ноте.

— По экрану летает стрелочка. Дагон, ты издеваешься?

— Нет. Объясняю, как проверить отчеты Кроули. На самом деле, это довольно интересно, если привыкнуть.

— Продолж-жаем.

— В середине экрана есть один-единственный значок. Наведите на него указатель. Под прямоугольником, по которому вы водите пальцем, две кнопки. Нажмите левую дважды.

Открылось белое поле, в центре которого была надпись «Гугл».

— Видите белую строчку с синим значком сбоку?

— Виж-ж-жу! — Вельзевул чувствовала, что сатанеет.

— Наведите на нее указатель, нажмите один раз на ту же кнопку под панелью, где водите пальцем. После этого в строке должна замигать палочка. Замигала?

— Я намотаю твои кишки на кулак, — почти неслышно пообещала Вельзевул.

— Теперь печатайте то, что вас интересует, и нажимайте на синюю кнопочку с лупой. Там появятся ссылки. Дальше вы разберетесь.

— Я и с тобой разберусь. До связи, — прошипела Вельзевул и бросила трубку.

Первым, что она набрала на клавиатуре, было слово «Вельзевул». И чуть не задохнулась от возмущения — одна из ссылок вела на какой-то мультик. Аннотация сообщала, что у демона, оказывается, есть дети. Вельзевул пообещала себе разобраться с этим позже.

Она подняла голову от папок и лэптопа только следующим утром, когда рассветные лучи окрасили лофт розовым светом. Теперь Вельзевул ненавидела не только Кроули — список расширили флешмобы, социальные сети и «Алиэкспресс». Она встала с дивана, потянулась и, шлепая босыми ногами, прошла к окну.

На улице было пусто. Вельзевул равнодушно осмотрела новомодный двор из стекла и бетона и идеальные газоны. Дверь, выходящая во двор, открылась, и появился Гавриил. Вельзевул в изумлении потерла глаза, решив, что пересидела за ноутбуком. Гавриил никуда не исчез. Он остановился посреди двора, несколько раз нагнулся, присел, помахал ногами. Выглядело глупо.

На спинке скамейки чирикала маленькая птичка, Вельзевул щелкнула пальцами — та вспорхнула и, пролетев над Гавриилом, нагадила прямо на его пижонскую толстовку. Вельзевул хмыкнула и собиралась уже отвернуться и уйти, но Гавриил, вместо того, чтобы чудеснуть пятно, пошел обратно в дом. Через некоторое время он появился снова уже в другой толстовке. Поискав глазами птичку, которая так помогла ей в прошлый раз, Вельзевул повторила шутку. На этот раз птичка прицелилась получше и испачкала Гавриилу волосы.

Вельзевул ухмыльнулась, когда Гавриил поднял голову и погрозил пальцем. Он снова исчез за входной дверью и вышел пятнадцать минут спустя с мокрой головой. Опять принялся разминаться (Вельзевул задумчиво смотрела, как архангел вращает бедрами) и наконец убежал по дорожке, выходящей с территории жилого комплекса.

Взяв очередную папку с описанием достижений Кроули, Вельзевул вышла во двор и уселась на скамейку. Кое-что необходимо было прояснить. Чтение информации о схемах мошенничества при помощи СМС-сообщений заняло два часа. Она подняла голову только тогда, когда в поле зрения возникла пара белых кроссовок.

— Что тебе надо, исчадие ада? — Гавриил загнанно дышал, на его груди расплывалось пятно пота.

— Уточнить кое-какие моменты.

Вельзевул шлепнула папку слева от себя, жестом предлагая Гавриилу присесть с другой стороны. Тот рухнул на скамейку как подкошенный. Муха на голове Вельзевул вздрогнула: доски, точно не рассчитанные на вес архангела, затряслись.

— Уточняй.

— Что я делаю на Земле, мне известно. А что делаешь тут ты?

— Почему я должен тебе отвечать? — Гавриил хмуро смотрел на Вельзевул. Капля пота стекала по его виску. — И мне тоже прекрасно известно, зачем тут ты — сеять смуту и зло.

— Не отвечай, — легко согласилась Вельзевул. Она щелкнула пальцами и убрала пятна с его одежды. — Можно было бы завтра начудесить стаю птиц, но без своих божественных сил ты не интересен как противник.

— Есть у меня силы, — буркнул Гавриил. — Ладно, я расскажу тебе то, что хочешь узнать, но ты взамен тоже ответишь на мои вопросы.

— Торгуешься? Обож-жаю такое, — она встала, подхватила папку, и бросила: — зайди за мной в восемь вечера. Лофт номер тринадцать.

Вельзевул вернулась в пентхаус. Нужно было заказать себе мобильный телефон — без него превзойти Кроули не выйдет. Ее удивляло, что он не повторялся: создав рабочую схему привлечения людей к греху, он будто терял к ней интерес. И придумывал следующую, словно его интересовал не результат, а процесс.

Вельзевул задумалась. Тот же Хастур отлично выполнял поручения, но делал это так однообразно из века в век, что ни о каком повышении производительности и речи быть не могло. Успевал он за месяц обработать тридцать душ — и то хорошо. Кроули действовал с размахом, поставляя грешников в ад оптом. Вельзевул, вернувшись в квартиру, в раздражении пнула диван.

Повторять придуманные Кроули схемы было бессмысленно: вся их прелесть состояла в том, что они работали и дальше, уже без него. Тот же «Алиэкспресс» — ждать заказ приходилось долго, да и товар в большинстве своем не отличался качеством. Покупатель знал, что у него всего-навсего реплика дорогой вещи, раздражался, мечтал об оригинале, злился. Не Дьявол весть какой грех, но охват! Для того, кому не хватало самой малости, подходило идеально.

Придумывать второй «Али» было глупо — кучу подобных зеркал уже насоздавали по всему миру люди, о чем и говорилось в отчете. Человек радостно подхватывал идею, развивал и уже самостоятельно толкал себя во грех, с каждым годом все больше и больше.

Вельзевул нахмурилась. Возможно, этот нелепый ангел — Азирафель, кажется, — был не настолько плох, раз столько веков противостоял такому злу, как Кроули. Она сделала себе пометку не забыть расспросить Гавриила, не продолжает ли и ангел свою деятельность, потому что за последний год в процентном соотношении грешников и праведников ничего не изменилось.

Гавриил опоздал. Это было невозможно, но звонок в дверь тринадцатого лофта раздался, когда часы показывали целых три минуты девятого.

— И как это понимать? Мы договорились на восемь.

— Это напрямую связанно с темой нашего разговора, — чопорно заявил Гавриил. И даже не извинился!

— Ну да, конечно, как я сама не догадалась? — съязвила Вельзевул и грубо протиснулась мимо застывшего в дверях архангела, осматривающего ее жилище. — К себе не приглашаю.

— Здесь есть конференц-зал. Я его арендовал на сегодняшний вечер.

— Пошли, — она схватила Гавриила за конец серого шарфа и потянула за собой, уводя от двери.

В конференц-зале Вельзевул села во главе стола и демонстративно закинула на него ноги. Гавриил поморщился, но ничего не сказал, и, к удивлению Вельзевул, устроился не напротив, а справа от нее.

— Ну?

— Не понукай меня, падшая, — взвился Гавриил, а потом чуть спокойнее продолжил: — Я считаю, имеет смысл поделиться друг с другом информацией.

— Начинай, — предложила Вельзевул.

Гавриил вздохнул, сгреб со стола ручку, повертел ее в руках и положил обратно.

— Я наверняка пожалею о своей откровенности. Давай, чтобы было честно. Я рассказываю немного, потом ты, затем я продолжаю, а ты заканчиваешь.

Она кивнула.

— Азирафель не сгорел в адском пламени, это ты знаешь. Это вызвало брожение в умах. Меня обвинили в некомпетентности! — Казалось, возмущение Гавриила можно было потрогать руками.

— Дай угадаю. Михаил?

— Ты умна, — неохотно признал Гавриил. — Как догадалась?

— Сандалфон от тебя в восторге, Уриил это не нужно... Михаил наверняка была недовольна, ведь Сатану изгоняла она, а главой департамента по взаимодействию с Землей стал ты, — Вельзевул с удовольствием смотрела на кислое лицо архангела. — Это все лирика. Дальше что?

— А дальше, — ноздри Гавриила раздулись от злости, — мы попытались связаться с вышестоящей инстанцией. Метатрон предложил нам разбираться самостоятельно… Теперь ты рассказывай, я потом продолжу.

— А еще говорят, что исчадия ада коварны… Ничего по существу ты пока не рассказал, — поддела его Вельзевул. — Демон Кроули продолжает свою деятельность.

Она замолчала, пытаясь оценить эффект.

— Ну и что? — Не понял Гавриил. — Ангел Азирафель тоже.

Вельзевул улыбнулась, получив подтверждение своим мыслям.

— А то, что из всех демонов, работающих на земле, его никто не может превзойти в продуктивности. Это плохо сказывается на моральном духе остальных, — про портрет на стене она решила пока не упоминать. — Ренегат и отступник обходит по показателям преданных служащих ада. Так быть не должно. Продолжай свой рассказ.

— Ладно. У меня есть год. Я должен склонить на сторону добра так много людей, как смогу, а я не умею. Я могу воевать, сообщать благие вести, забирать души праведников в рай, — на лице Гавриила отразились скорбь и страдание. — Я почти не умею любить. Вот Азирафель идеально подходил для всего этого: проповедовать, дарить благодать, утешать. На следующий год сюда спустится Михаил. Мы сравним показатели и кто победит, тот и станет главой департамента.

— Дааа, — протянула Вельзевул, — не повезло тебе. В этом году я попытаюсь превзойти Кроули. Тебе повезло, что Михаил еще меньше располагает к себе, чем ты. От нее мороз по коже. С удовольствием посмотрю, как она попытается хоть кого-то склонить на путь добра.

— Проблема не только в этом, — Гавриил шарахнул кулаком по столу. — У нас есть лимит на чудеса.

— У вас — что?! — Вельзевул распахнула глаза, чувствуя, что и рот не может закрыть.

— Лимит на чудеса. Если ангелу дать слишком много воли, он может соблазниться грехом, — Гавриил как большая собака мотнул головой в ее сторону.

Вельзевул рассмеялась. Муха на голове опасно накренилась, и ее пришлось поправлять.

— Ты сейчас серьезно? Знаешь, почему ангелы пали?  
Гавриил поморщился.

— Нет. И хватит хохотать — до костей пробирает.

— Мы усомнились в Боге. Все! Других непрощаемых грехов для ангела нет. Посмотри на себя. Ты гордец. Михаил тоже. Уриил явно предается унынию без остановки. Ты видел ее лицо? Сандалфон завистлив. Если верить отчетам Дагон, а я ей верю, она следит за Кроули и за вашим ангелом, Азирафель собрал аж три греха, и это ему не мешает. Так что расслабься.

— Не могу. Мы с Михаил уже договорились, — выпалил Гавриил, закрыл лицо руками и простонал: — Я не хочу знать в подробностях, как грешит Азирафель.

— Предлагаю продолжить разговор в более приятной обстановке, — оскалилась Вельзевул. — В соседнем квартале я видела бар.

— Я не оскверняю храм своего тела едой.

— Так я и не есть тебя зову.

Кажется этот год для Вельзевул обещал быть интересным — даже если она не переплюнет Кроули, сможет развлечься за счет одного пернатого дурака.

Недели тянулись предсказуемо уныло. Вельзевул окончательно разобрала отчеты Кроули и смогла разделить его подвиги на две части: то, что связано с техникой и изобретениями и то, что связано с людьми. В первом аспекте ей ловить явно было нечего, а вот во втором… Кроули отчитался о Брексите. Как поняла Вельзевул, это было его долго лелеемое детище, охватывающее все стороны жизни британцев. За что демон так невзлюбил острова, было неясно, но вложился он в этот проект по полной. Брексит обещал стране ссору с соседями, экономическую нестабильность и разобщенность общества — великолепный субстрат для взращивания пороков и зла. 

И вот тут Вельзевул могла посоревноваться с Кроули, потому что вряд ли люди изменились за века. Ей нужно было просто придумать схему, способную расшатать систему еще больше. Жаль, что Мор с изобретением пенициллина отошел от дел, но это было неважно. Главное, она поняла принцип, по которому действовал Кроули. Вельзевул мечтательно зажмурилась, прикинув перспективы. Начать стоило с того, что есть.

Она открыла поисковик и вбила информацию, за которую она зацепилась взглядом, когда изучала дела своего подчиненного. Каждый год тысячи людей умирали от холода: старики, бедняки, многодетные — многие не могли заплатить за отопление. Сама смерть не была сколько-нибудь полезна Вельзевул, но вот ее причина! Раздражение властью можно усилить. Осталось сделать так, чтобы насмерть замерзло не привычные сорок-пятьдесят тысяч человек, а в десятки раз больше. Разжечь ненависть, подогреть недовольство, и она получит холодные бунты. Странно, что Кроули сам до этого не додумался — решение лежало на поверхности.

В дверь сначала позвонили, а затем постучали с такой силой, что задребезжали стекла в оконных рамах. Вельзевул схватила с каминной полки пригревшуюся муху, нацепила на голову и пошла открывать. Только одно существо могло ломиться к Лорду ада так беспардонно.

— Вельзевул, — ревел из-за двери разъяренный архангел, — впусти меня!

— Чего шумишь? — она распахнула дверь и чуть не отшатнулась — его лиловые глаза светились мертвенным холодным светом.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь!

— И ты думаешь я ее тебе окажу? С какой стати?

— Прошу тебя, — Гавриил схватил ее за лацканы пиджака и приподнял над полом. Вид у него был совершенно безумный.

— Угомонись, — рявкнула Вельзевул. — Поставь меня на место, расскажи, в чем проблема, и я решу, что с тобой делать.

Спустя десять минут Гавриил сидел на диване и ждал, когда она перестанет смеяться. Оказалось, архангел так разозлился из-за отсутствия прогресса в просветительско-благочестивой деятельности, что сжег проводку в своем жилье. Чудеснуть он ее не мог — и так потратил лимит на уничтожение, — как с этим разбираются люди, не представлял, и теперь надеялся, что Вельзевул ему поможет.

— Не помогу, — припечатала Вельзевул. — Сам разберешься. Азирафель же как-то справлялся.

— У меня страстное желание поехать к нему в Саут-Даунс и вытрясти душу. Как он устроил Брексит, я уже не надеюсь понять, но…

— Брекси-ит? — Глаза Вельзевул опасно сузились. — Кажется, у Кроули будут большие проблемы. В Саут-Даунс мы едем вместе. И немедленно.

Гавриил застонал, сгорбился, и свет в его глазах потух.

— Не ной, пернатый, — весело отозвалась Вельзевул. — Человечество изобрело поезда и автотранспорт, нам не придется трястись на лошади неделю.

Вельзевул открыла приложение по продаже билетов на мобильном. Пока она изучала, как лучше добраться до места назначения, Гавриил нависал над ней, словно грозовая туча.

— Что ты делаешь, падшая тварь?

— Ищу билеты. Ты иногда такой милый, — Вельзевул с удовольствием посмотрела, как его перекосило. — У тебя есть человеческие документы? Чтобы я смогла заказать на твое имя.

— Габриэл Грейс.

Она гадко захихикала.

— Серьезно? Благодатный? Ты не мелочишься.

— Это отражает мою суть. А у тебя какая фамилия?

— Не скажу, — Вельзевул лукаво прищурилась и щелкнула архангела по носу. — И не подглядывай. Мы поедем на поезде. Быстрее, удобнее и дороже.

Давно она так не развлекалась. Чудовищная смесь чванства, самомнения и полного незнания жизни людей делала Гавриила настолько неприспособленным к миру, что Вельзевул тряслась от плохо сдерживаемого смеха всю дорогу:

— Смертный, — обратился архангел к офицеру службы безопасности вокзала Виктории, — укажи нам путь к поездам!

— Дева, — подозвал он официантку в кафе, — подайте моей спутнице бодрящий напиток, черный, как ночь. Кофе, кажется.

Билетного контролера он назвал блудницей, продавца в будке с печатной продукцией, где они покупали путеводитель по Сассексу, грешником, какого-то парня, случайно наступившего ему на ногу, — бесовским отродьем…

Когда они наконец уселись на места в поезде, Гавриил выглядел доведенным до края.

— Ты не пробовал говорить с людьми вежливо? — Вельзевул отобрала у него сильно измятый путеводитель, будто тот лично нанес архангелу оскорбление. — Когда ты меня называешь бесовским отродьем, это заслуженно. Люди к такому не привыкли.

— Я не знаю их имен. Как их называть?

— Достаточно местоимения или профессии. Например, полицейского можно назвать «офицер», — протянула Вельзевул и задумчиво посмотрела на Гавриила. — Ты напоминаешь мне Хастура.

— Чем же это? — В глазах архангела полыхнул фиолетовый огонь.

— А он тоже застрял в четырнадцатом веке.

Они помолчали. За окном мелькали поля, маленькие городки, заводы. Вельзевул забралась с ногами на кресло и открыла путеводитель. Место их назначения — маленький городок Писхейвен неподалеку от Брайтона, не выдающийся ничем, кроме памятника конечной точки первого меридиана на британской земле.

— Машину ты, конечно же, водить не умеешь? — ни на что не надеясь, уточнила Вельзевул.

Гавриил помотал головой и в отчаянии дернул себя за волосы.

— Зачем я это все затеял?

— Чтобы обойти Михаил. Успокойся, перозадый, такси наймем. Вытрясешь из своего ангелка, как он справляется, и сделаешь так же.

Она хотела вернуться к путеводителю, когда Гавриил вдруг тихо спросил:

— Ты не жалеешь?

— О чем?

— О падении.

Вельзевул фыркнула.

— Нет.

— Это все?

— Все. Слушай, Гавриил, ты ужасный и самовлюбленный, хотя это, скорее, плюс в моих глазах. Поверь, если б Армагеддон случился, я бы с удовольствием наваляла именно тебе. Но вот сейчас мы нормально общаемся в рамках работы, и не вынуждай меня делать тебе гадости больше необходимого.

— Что ты имеешь ввиду?

— Держи язык за зубами.

Архангел возмущенно втянул воздух сквозь зубы и отвернулся. Вельзевул показала язык его затылку.

Брайтон встретил их хорошей погодой, шумом и очень наглыми чайками. Одна из них попыталась склевать серебряную пуговицу на двубортном пальто Гавриила, не преуспела и обругала его на своем чаячьем наречии. Гавриил, злобно шипя, взмахнул руками с нечеловеческой скоростью, и сшиб нахальную птицу на землю. Громко вереща, та попыталась взлететь, не смогла и, хромая, побежала на своих смешных перепончатых лапах в сторону мусорки. Вельзевул расхохоталась.

— Ирод! Изверг! Живодер! — В их сторону бежала девушка с тонкой ярко-рыжей косицей.

Вельзевул сразу вспомнила, что она ненавидит рыжих.

— Ты что творишь? — продолжала вопить девица, тыча в их сторону телефоном.

— Чего это она? — Гавриил попятился.

— Не знаю.

Девица добежала до них, убрала телефон в карман. Наконец они услышали, чем она была недовольна:

— Ты! Как ты посмел издеваться над бедным животным?

Гавриил поднял руки в защитном жесте.

— Она первая напала.

— Неважно. Ты нарушил закон. Я вызываю полицию, — девушка снова потянулась к карману. — Я сняла тебя на видео, у меня есть доказательства.

Вельзевул не выдержала, щелкнула пальцами, и крикунья замерла.

— Сейчас ты о нас забудешь и займешься своими делами. Пошла вон!

Еще один щелчок. Девушка равнодушно посмотрела сквозь них и ушла куда-то в сторону набережной.

— Спасибо, — Гавриил устало провел ладонью по лицу.

— Не за что благодарить. Пока что ты своими руками отправил одну душу в сторону ада — ее гнев до сих пор не утих. Внесу это в свой отчет.

— Ты — зло.

— Спасибо. Предлагаю не забывать о цели нашего путешествия. Хотя ты, конечно, забавный, но с таксистом договорюсь я.

До дома 3 по Лукаут они добрались без приключений. Гавриил молчал, таксист тоже, и уже через двадцать минут высадили их с Вельзевул у зеленой изгороди. Они бы доехали и раньше, но водитель провез их почти по всем улочкам городка, чтобы содрать побольше денег. Вельзевул не стала мешать ему грешить.

— Ну и дыра, — прокомментировал Гавриил, — что они тут делают?

— Сейчас узнаем.

Вельзевул толкнула калитку, и та открылась, будто их ждали. Вокруг цвел сад, пчелы довольно жужжали, деревья с пышными кронами тянули ветки в голубое небо и навстречу гостям.

Гавриил напрягся, Вельзевул тоже: деревья не двигались, но маленький коттедж будто удалялся, прятался. Воздух сгустился сладкой патокой, обволакивая.

— Что это за морок? — Гавриил отмахнулся от ветки яблони, зацепившейся за его шарф.

— Кроули. Его шуточки.

Деревья трепетали листочками, хотя вокруг не было ни дуновения ветра. Вельзевул откашлялась, смахнув с плеча особенно упитанную пчелу.

— В отчетах Дагон писала, что Кроули орет на растения. Может, нам на них тоже накричать? — предположила Вельзевул.

— Это я умею, — приосанился Гавриил, и раньше, чем она его остановила гаркнул: — С дороги, твари!

Деревья, кусты, кажется даже трава обступили их плотным кольцом.

— Отвалите! — Глаза Гавриила снова засветились, на висках, груди и спине прорезались крылья, в руках появился огненный меч. Архангел явно намеревался порубить всех врагов. Растения зашумели кронами.

— Уймись! — Вельзевул зарычала так, что с соседней сливы вспорхнули птицы. — Ты еще свою трубу достань и оглуши тут всех.

Гавриил перевел на нее пылающий взгляд и вернулся в человеческое обличие. Деревья окончательно загородили все небо, взяв их обоих в кокон.

— Я смотрю, ты лихо экономишь свои лимитированные чудеса. Хочу тебе напомнить, что мы сюда пришли мирно поговорить. Или ты думаешь, ваш ангел будет отвечать на твои вопросы, если ты тут все уничтожишь?

— Ты сама сказала, нужно наорать.

— Да, и надо было сразу остановиться, когда это не сработало.

Архангел сосредоточено сопел, пока Вельзевул обошла их ловушку по кругу. Просвета не было. Она наступила на ногу своему спутнику и посоветовала молчать, пока она ведет переговоры.

— Растения, — обратилась Вельзевул, — пожалуйста, пропустите нас, мы просто поговорим с вашими хозяевами.

Листики дрожали уже менее настороженно.

— Мы не причиним им вреда, — медово пообещала Вельзевул.

— А?

— Заткнись.

Деревья дрогнули и расступились, оказалось что до крыльца оставалась пара метров. Вельзевул нажала на круглую кнопку звонка под стилизованной змеиной головой.

— Входите, — донеслось из-за двери.

Дверь открылась практически со зловещим скрипом.

Осматривая прихожую предателя Кроули и его ручного ангела, Вельзевул не успела остановить Гавриила. Пока она разглядывала дикую смесь стилей, снимала редингот и искала крючки для одежды, архангел прошел в гостинную, из которой послышался его бодрый голос:

— Гнилое отродье, где прячется твой дружок? Он должен ответить мне на все вопросы!

Вельзевул застонала и пошла спасать положение:

— Гавриил, с чего ты решил, что первым задашь их?

Гостиная была не лучше коридора — огромное пространство, в котором сочеталось несочетаемое. Больше всего это походило на ее студию, которую отдали скопидому на растерзание. Современная техника и мебель соседствовала с вещами времен французской революции, и почти все поверхности были заняты книгами.

За компьютерным столом, напоминавшим консоль управления космическим кораблем, сидел Кроули и печатал какие-то документы. Готовые листы он складывал в папки, в которых Вельзевул безошибочно узнала скоросшиватели для отчетов из адской канцелярии. Рядом с ним стоял Гавриил.

— Привет, Кроули.

— Хм, уже не предатель?

Кроули весело ей подмигнул, словно не замечая Гавриила.

— А ты хотел бы, чтобы тебя приняли назад? — Вельзевул действительно было любопытно.

— Ни в коем случае, — Кроули ловко поднялся, чудом не задев архангела, и пересел на диван, на котором вальяжно развалился.

— Как ты смеешь меня игнорировать, демон?

— Псз-з-з, — Вельзевул изобразила пальцами жест, будто она ловит муху, призывая Гавриила помолчать. — Вежливее.

Повисла нехорошая тишина, которую разбавил появившийся в дверях Азирафель.

— Гавриил. Вельзевул. Какой сюрприз, — ангел улыбался, но Вельзевул явно почувствовала угрозу. — Что привело вас к нам?

Азирафель сел рядом с Кроули и выпрямился — будто кол проглотил.

— Дамы вперед, — внезапно сбавивший обороты Гавриил взмахнул руками перед Вельзевул, демонстрируя ее всем присутствующим, словно конферансье.

Она не торопилась начинать. Пара ренегатов не собиралась предложить им хотя бы присесть, нужно было действовать тонко.

— У вас есть информация, которая имеет некоторую ценность. 

Вельзевул оперлась бедром о стол.

— У меня же есть возможность отдать приказ… Скажем, Хастуру, чтобы он вас навестил. Или не отдать.

— Пусть приходит, — буркнул Кроули изобразив руками какой-то сложный жест, наверняка ничего хорошего Хастуру не сулящий.

Азирафель посмотрел на демона и положил пухлую аккуратную ладонь ему на бедро, и тот тут же расплылся в улыбке и как будто потерял интерес к происходящему. Ангел перевел взгляд с Кроули на Вельзевул и кивнул — мол, продолжайте.

— Не знаю, что вам предложит за сотрудничество Гавриил, — она насмешливо кивнула в его сторону и архангел сжал челюсти. — Это уже его трудности. А я хочу узнать, присваиваете ли вы в отчетах достижения друг друга и как вам это удается? И зачем Кроули продолжает их присылать? 

Азирафель хмыкнул. 

— Мы не присваиваем достижения друг друга. Мы стараемся выполнить задачу так, чтобы отчитаться сразу и наверх и вниз. 

— Как это? — Влез Гавриил. 

— Я лучше работаю с техникой, Азирафель, — голос Кроули потеплел, — с людьми. Так что мы делим задачи, чтобы не напрягаться, а результат был. 

— Как это работает? Брексит, «Алиэкспресс», другие масштабные гадости — какую пользу с них может иметь Рай? 

Вельзевул подалась вперед, жадно ожидая ответа. 

— Это не гадости. Это богоугодные дела, — возмутился Гавриил, прежде чем кто-то ей ответил. 

Азирафель и Кроули одинаково взмахнули руками, предлагая архангелу объяснить. 

— Например, Брексит. Люди почувствовали свою значимость, их мнение может что-то изменить. 

— Но, подожди, — оборвала его Вельзевул, — а как же разобщенность, обнищание, социальные проблемы? 

— А в этом весь смысл, — хохотнул Кроули, — у людей есть свобода воли. Все реагируют по-разному. Кого-то самые тяжелые времена возвеличивают, а в ком-то выявляют все пороки. Хорошие времена делают то же самое. Если б вы сравнили наши отчеты сами, а не ехали сюда за ответами, то поняли бы все раньше. Но для этого, конечно, нужно уметь договариваться. 

Вельзевул растерянно смотрела на ангела и демона, которых, казалось, это все ужасно забавляло.

— Дорогой, давай попробую я, — Азирафель поправил свою дурацкую бабочку. — Лорд Вельзевул, вы помните Вторую мировую?

— Да. Один из лучших его проектов, — она кивнула в сторону Кроули, который мотнул головой. 

— Для начала, это не его проект. Люди все сами сделали. Честно говоря, большинство из них никогда за всю жизнь не встречают ни одного ангела и ни одного демона. И, тем не менее, попадают либо в рай либо в ад. На любой войне есть грешные заблудшие души, обратившиеся ко тьме…

— Убийцы, насильники, мародеры, — подсказал Кроули. 

— Да, — грустно согласился ангел. — Но есть и совершенно замечательные люди, защищающий свою страну, дающие приют беженцам, мученики… Это я для примера все рассказываю.

Азирафель оглядел сотни книг в гостиной. 

— Я бы предложил прочитать вам великие книги для понимания человеческого духа, ведь одного знания библейских событий для этого недостаточно, но вряд ли вы этим будете заниматься. 

Вельзевул с ужасом оглядела количество книг. 

— А никакого экспресс-метода нет? 

— Кино, — предложил Кроули. — Но зачем тебе это? Не помню, чтобы ты получала удовольствие от работы в поле.

Вельзевул хотела съязвить, поставить на место зарвавшегося демона, но если она планировала узнать от него еще информацию, нужно было что-то рассказать. 

Глядя в окно на клумбу, разбитую в старой лодке, она вкратце рассказала про инициативу «Работник года». Азирафель тыкал Кроули локтем под ребра, чтобы тот смеялся не так откровенно. 

— Не верю, что это говорю, но, может, ты сбавишь обороты? Чтобы я могла тебя обойти по показателям. 

— Не-а, — продолжил посмеиваться Кроули. — Я это делаю не для показателей. Мне в радость процесс. Старайся сама и, может быть, у тебя получится. 

— Но почему ты выполняешь свою работу? Если верить твоим словам, люди справятся и без тебя, — наконец не выдержал так и стоящий столбом посреди гостиной Гавриил, обращаясь к Азирафелю. 

— Господь создала ангелов, направила нас на землю. Непостижимый замысел. Я не брошу свою работу только потому, что ты оказался редкой задницей, — Азирафель густо покраснел, нелестный комментарий про бывшее начальство явно дался ему с большим трудом. — Но тебе-то какая беда оттого, что я продолжаю вести людей к свету? 

Гавриил рассказал. Ангел с демоном переглянулись и засмеялась уже вдвоем. 

— А на следующий год сюда спустится Михаил, — за Гавриилом повторил Кроули, хохоча. — Господь, не оставь Землю, ей это понадобится. 

Первым успокоится Азирафель, отдернул пиджак, поправил воротник сорочки, пригласил кудри и, глядя в глаза Вельзевул, сообщил: 

— Хотите совет? 

— Да. 

— Договоритесь с Гавриилом. Кто что выполняет, как отразить это в отчетах. Мы шли к Соглашению три тысячи лет. У вас обоих нет этого времени. Если вы, конечно, хотите превзойти Кроули, а мой бывший начальник — не дать победить Михаил. 

— Почему ты даешь этот совет мне? 

— Вы кажетесь более разумной, способной поступиться своей гордостью ради дела. 

Стало тихо. Гавриил выглядел так, словно сейчас развоплотит так не вовремя высказавшегося ангела.

— Прежде чем ты его уничтожишь, вспомни, что задал не все вопросы, а проводка у тебя в лофте до сих пор не работает.

Архангел скис:

— Азирафель, я тебя ненавижу.

— Умеет к себе расположить, — прокомментировал Кроули.

— И твоего дружка тоже.

— А вот это взаимно, — не унимался демон.

— Кроули, — попросил Азирафель, и тот затих. — Гавриил, я тебя слушаю. Пока не скажешь в чем проблема, я не смогу помочь.

Гавриил сложил руки на груди, поиграл желваками — Вельзевул получала практически физическое удовольствие, наблюдая за тем, как его корежило.

— Как ты экономишь чудеса? — Архангел наконец себя переборол. — Я уничтожил электрические провода в студии, и теперь ничего не работает.

Азирафель смотрел на него с жалостью, как смотрят на ребенка, который облажался, хотя его предупреждали.

— Техника работает сама по себе, если верить, что она должна работать. Это не тянет на полноценное чудо. Если хочешь, можешь вызвать мастера-электрика. Он все починит, заодно подтолкнешь его к свету.

— Как?

— Узнай, что он хочет в жизни, какие у него стремления. Поговори с ним, — предложил Азирафель и с сомнением добавил: — только не о порнографии.

Кроули встрепенулся и удивленно посмотрел на ангела.

— Я тебе потом расскажу, — пообещал Азирафель. — У людей можно многому научиться. Как жить без чудес, например. Понять свободу воли… Все равно она у тебя есть, даже если ты ее не замечаешь.

— Поясни.

— Да ладно, — влез Кроули, — вы с дружками пытались его сжечь. Уверен, Бог вас об этом не просила, это была лично твоя инициатива. Еще вопросы?

— Нет, — буркнул Гавриил.

— Лорд Вельзевул?

— Пожалуй нам пора, — Вельзевул притворно вздохнула. — Спасибо, за содержательный диалог и за остальное. Я оценила ваши возможности. Азирафель, вы меня поразили. Провожать нас не нужно.

Она подхватила застывшего посреди гостиной Гавриила под локоть и повела к выходу. Деревья в саду потеряли к ним всякий интерес — тянули свои узловатые ветки к закатному небу.

Они в молчании вышли с участка на дорогу, Вельзевул вела потерявшегося в своих мыслях молчаливого архангела. Они уже были недалеко от автобусной остановки, когда Гавриил встрепенулся и набычился:

— Чем тебя так поразил Азирафель? Что ты в нем оценила?

— Ревнуешь?

— Нет! — выплюнул Гавриил слишком поспешно. — Так чем? 

— Его слушает Кроули.

— И что? — Гавриил сел на лавку, Вельзевул умостилась слева, прижавшись к теплому боку архангела — к вечеру стало слишком прохладно.

— И то. Он не слушал ни меня, ни Люцифера. Единственное, что его спасало, — это великолепные показатели. Бога, как я понимаю, он тоже не слушал. А на ангела этого несуразного и мягкого не надышится.

— Я не хочу говорить о них больше ни минуты. Сегодня был и так во всех смыслах отвратительный день.

Вельзевул пожала плечами. В конце улицы показался местный автобус. Вельзевул щелкнула пальцами — лимита на чудеса у нее не было и не будет, играть в человека именно сейчас совершенно не хотелось. Водитель довезет их до лондонского жилья.

— Пошли, пернатый.

Она села к окну. Гавриил рядом.

— Будем договариваться? — угрюмо спросил он.

— Будем. Только не немедленно. Сейчас мы приедем, пойдем ко мне, скачаем аниме «Вельзевул» и будем его смотреть. Оскверним храм твоего тела алкоголем и едой.

— А потом?

Вельзевул довольно улыбнулась тому, что возражений не последовало.

— Посмотрим. Может, начнем договариваться. Ох!..

Сильные руки подхватили ее под спину и колени, в следующую секунду она обнаружила, что сидит на Гаврииле. Сначала она собиралась возмутиться, но потом откинулась спиной ему на грудь.

— А?

— Молчи.

— Я же тебя сожру, — почти ласково пообещала она.

— Подавишься.

Он подул ей в волосы, куда-то под шапку-муху, и прижался губами к виску…

Попав в лофт, они с удивлением увидели стопки отчетов и записку.

«Азирафель убедил меня вам помочь, неудачники. Половину наших отчетов буду посылать вам, подпишете своими именами».

— Что твой бывший подчиненный любит? — спросила Вельзевул, устраивая муху на каминной полке, поближе к теплу.

Гавриил не отходил ни на шаг, нависая над Вельзевул и не убирая руки с ее талии.

— Кроули этого вашего ужасного и старые книжки. Вроде Библии. 

— Значит, добудем в благодарность…

Часа два спустя они сделали все, что планировала Вельзевул: посмотрели несколько серий аниме, осквернили Гавриила и даже почти договорились. В любом случае, у них впереди был почти целый год, чтобы договориться наверняка.


End file.
